Don't mess with my pack
by loh122
Summary: Theo has won, he has won scotts pack. All he has to do is deliver the final blow. But who is that hooded guest shooting arrows at him?


Scott was on his knees, hand to his chest covering the wound. He looked up into the smirking face of theo, eyes holding disbelief "why theo" he coughed "why would you do this, I thought you wanted a pack" theo grinned that smarmy grin of his "I did. I never lied. I wanted a pack, sadly that doesn't include you scott" he crouched down "I came for the dark kitsune" scott felt his eyes turn to kira, who was lying on the ground, watching them " I came for the banshee surrounded by death and the killer coyote" Lydia sat against the building next to malia, both watching with frightened expressions.

"I came for the void stiles and the beta with anger issues" scott looked over at his best friend and his beta, both holding each other up. Liam looked scared, stiles looked pissed off "like they would ever join you" scott spat out "we protect people, we're not killers" theo laughed "not yet they aren't. they will be when their my pack" he raised his claw ready to strike, only to struck with an arrow to his back, scott's eyes went wide. Theo growled and turned around, all eyes following "they won't ever be your pack, you flea ridden mutt" a hooded figure called out, a bow in their hand, an arrow at the ready "and who the hell are you?" theo growled "she, is part of the pack." Another voice called out, turning he found a shirtless male on the roof of the building, smirking "a pack that is lead by a true alpha" another voice called as a third person joined them, a twin to the second and equally shirtless.

"friends of yours?" theo growled as he turned back to scott who was glaring at him "no matter, they will submit to me once I get rid of you" a howled erupted from the side, theo growled in annoyance, two more wolves stood, eyes glowing yellow and blue "not friends, dick bag" the taller of the two called out, his face gave of the air of superiority "we're family" the curly haired one called out.

Theo was growing more angry by the minute, he turned back to scott who was grinning at him, slowly standing up "how could you have so many pack members? This has to be a trick or else why weren't any of them here to help you, defend you" he growled "he sent us off, some to heal. Others to get a break" yet another voice rang out over the parking lot. This time it was two women, one blonde, another wolf and a women, holding a shot gun, he's seen her before. They had two men next to them, one a big black guy, eyes glowing a bright yellow and next to him stood yet another wolf in a leather jacket "I don't really like when people pick on my little brother" derek growled, face changing into a wolf, scott laughed "not..your..little brother" he huffed out, feeling his body begin to heal, with a quick glance he noticed both malia, liam and kira slowly healing "we go away for a few months and we come back to all hell breaking lose. Again" man said as he approached, deaton who was followed by chris argent "it's a good thing we decided to come back when we did" chris added as he approached the group, everyone closing in on theo "yeah well took you long enough, he almost broke everyone" stiles grumbled as deaton helped him to his feet allowing liam to walked over to stand by his alpha.

"how?" theo growled out, he wasn't told about any of this. The doctors never said anything about other wolves or humans in the picture. Scott smiled "this is what a pack is theo. We stand by each other, help each other" a fire lit his eyes "we protect each other" he stepped forward "you said you came looking for a pack. I offered you a place in this pack and you took my offer and threw it away, you got greedy. You tried to tare apart malia and stiles. You tried to force me against kira." Scot felt his anger rise as he spoke, his face changing as he got closer "you tricked my beta and used his sorrow and anger against him. Turned him against his alpha. You came between me and stiles, my oldest friend in the world" he was in theos face now "I do not like people coming between me and what is mine. Stiles, liam. My pack. My family. I wont forgive that" he raised a claw in the air before dropping it "I'm not like you theo. I don't kill. We are not monsters like you. you will leave this town and never come back, because of you do I will kill you" his eyes flashed red at the threat. Theo didn't move didn't speak. Scott turned to head back to his beta and best friend, back to his pack when theo let out a in human growl and went to strike only for an arrow to pierce his throat, blood filling his lungs. He collapsed on the ground, vision going black.

Scott looked from the body on the ground to the hooded figure "really Allison, a hood?" he laughed when she lowered the hood and gave him the finger "your just made because this makes me look cooler than you" the others around them laughed, or in dereks case rolled his eyes "alright come on, everyone inside. I want to look at the wounds" deaton called out opening the door to the clinic, everyone slowly following him and helping the injured. Scott walked slowly, liam and stiles on either side of him, all three tired but content now that the threat was gone "best friend huh?" stiles grinned "beta?" liam smirked "since when did we go from lovers back to our old titles?" they asked in unison, earning a few odd glances from the others, scott blushed "we will fill you all in on this later for now" he pulled both boys closer "if you two don't shut your yaps you won't be sitting for a week" he grinned when stiles paled and liam let out a whimper "wow when did our little alpha get so naughty?" ethan asked with a wiggle of his brows, derek growled "when did my baby brother get boyfriends?! I didn't even get to give the threats yet" scott groaned, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
